sasusaku She wolf
by Hipou
Summary: Sakura Haruno looked up from her soobs. she opened her mouth, not trying to say something. She just opened it. it was because of who she saw. in front of her was a boy, his name she would soon now.


Sakura Haruno looked up from her soobs.

she opened her mouth, not trying to say something

she just opened it.

it was because of who she saw.

in front of her was a boy, his name she would soon now.

* * *

"...Why are you crying?.." i asked. It wasen't because i really was that intersested it was more about the fact that the girl he talked to was barely naked and sat in a pool of blood.

First there came no answer from the girl, but then she spoke up.

".. H-he .." she stopped, it seemed like she tried not to use a specific word. " .. He touched me.."

My eyes widened. I kind of knew what she ment by "touched".

She had been raped.

I had no time to waste i needed to get out of town soon! (i couldn't bare to be here anymore. Evryone in this city only cared about themself. Gomenasai kaa-chan )

But i also couldn't leave this girl here. I mean god dammit she had been raped!

I needed to help her

It was first after my decision that i would help her that i saw the scrool that lied on the ground. It was big,I lifted it up  
The girl wouldn't had broght it here by herself i thought. It was really heavy.

I looked at the girl. She had long (soft) pink hair and a small (delicate) body. She was around 10. just like me. She still cryied a bit while she was looking at me.

"who was it?.." i asked.

"..." she looked down at the ground.

I asked again.

this time she gave an answer.

".. i don't know him but i have seen him living at the big house next to the Uchiha Neigboorhoud.." she replyid while starting to soob again and looking up again "He was an Hyuga i think"

that wasen't the answer i had expected.

Hyuga? there where one of the proudestes clan in konoha. They would never admit that on of their clan members had raped someone!

When i realised it , i started to fell more pity for the girl then before.

No one would believe her. No one expect me.

* * *

Sakura didn't knew how to fell when the boy had opened his bag and gave her some shorts and a t-shirt.

Why did he help her? Didn't he fell't disgusted that a 10 year old girl had lost her virginity?

He had turned around to let her change into the new clothes. When she had started to change he had opened the scrool where her abuser had written something with her blood.

* * *

Sasuke was a bit confused by what he had readed in the scrool.

_sakura haruno-She wolf. Your abilities have been set_

There were some instruction on how to use her "abilities" and some names of wolfs she could summon.

But that was it!

Sasuke was sure that Sakura (what turned out to be her name) had been raped,but why give her some abilities afterwards?

He didn't understand. But he knew he had to do _Something._ No one would believe her he knew that. How long had she been here?

He had atleast been here for 10 minutes. People would soon start looking for both of them. If they haden't already started searching.

* * *

She turned around.

" ..what is your name?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he replied short.

"you are Sakura haruno right?" He asked.

Sakura locked a bit shocked but her face turned normal again when He pointed at the scrool.

"Yes i am " she answered with a sad smile "Thanks for helping me out..."

Sasuke looked at her.

"... if it was a Hyuga that did this to you, you can't tell anyone.." He said trying not to _break_ at the thought how she would feel after his next sentence." i want to run away from Konoha tonight.. if you want to you can come with me.."

She looked at him and slowly nooded.

She knew she couldn't tell anyone besides him. She had felt it from the moment she had looked up at first thought was: don't tell him anything!  
But she had toold him, because he had made her calm down and made her wanting to smile again soon.

"..where are we then going?" she asked and while looking around for her bag that her mom always insisted on that she took with her. It had always a lunch box,a blanket and some money she would blame her mom to make her do something so overprotective and extremly embarrasing.

Right now she was Speeking thanks to god that he had giving her such a great mum.

"to the wawe country..." he had answerd.

after her slow nodding he had grabbed her hand. Just to see if she afraid of me he had told himself.

while dragging her in the right direction he had slowly felt varm inside.

Not knowing that she haden't even made a single twitch when he had touched her.

* * *

**I am so extremly sorry for any Gramnmatical total fails! :O **

**i am extremly bad in english so please go easy on me!**

**this was me first story hope you liked it :)**

**please rewiew! =^-^=**


End file.
